


Perfect Relationship

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that Draco has been married to Hermione for twelve years, he still can't suppress his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Relationship

The light outside was fading to darkness, and with no lights on in the room it wasn't long until Draco was sitting in pitch black. He'd been there since four o'clock that afternoon; exactly when Hermione had said she would be home, yet it was now half ten and there wasn't a sign of her. No owl, no floo call... nothing.

Draco usually did this whenever Hermione said she'd be home; he always made sure he was there to see if she came in on time, even if he had previously been busy. He always insisted on a designated time for her to return, and she usually provided one. His eyes had been trained on the front door for hours now, and when he heard the keys turn in the lock, his eyes narrowed. "Where have you been?" he asked darkly.

"Lavender asked me out for a drink after work," said Hermione, a little tipsy, but still in control of herself and her actions.

"That's funny," said Draco, "because I could have sworn you told me not three days ago you couldn't stand her."

Hermione shrugged. "She's all right, and it doesn't do to not get on with colleagues."

"Did you lose the ability to let me know you were going out after work?" Draco was watching Hermione intently as she crossed the room and put her bag down on the kitchen counter. She eyed him suspiciously, but she should be used to his behaviour by now, he thought.

"No," said Hermione quietly. "I just didn't think it was important."

"Of course," Draco sighed, standing up and crossing the room to join her. "You didn't think. So tell me, who went with you?"

"I told you," Hermione replied as she emptied the contents of her purse. "It was just me and Lavender."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "So there was absolutely nobody else in the pub you visited, then?"

"No, there were lots of people --"

"Did you speak to any of them?" Draco leant against the doorframe, never letting his eyes leave Hermione's. "Did you speak to any _men_?"

Hermione shook her head. "Well, only the barman."

"Right. And why was that?"

"I just thanked him for the drinks," she said, slipping past him and walking to the bedroom. Draco didn't hesitate to follow her and watch as she changed out of her work clothes.

"Did you buy them?" he asked, all sorts of thoughts running through his head.

"No."

Draco stepped closer to her and scowled as Hermione edged backwards. "Then you didn't need to say thank you, did you?"

"Don't do this," Hermione sighed. "Please don't do this. You know I hardly ever go out, Draco. Don't spoil my one decent night."

"Your one decent night, you say?" Draco was aware that his voice was slightly raised, but his blood was starting to boil and he wasn't sure he could keep his temper under wraps any longer. "So you don't enjoy spending your nights with me? You'd rather be out _thanking barmen_?"

"No," said Hermione softly, sitting on the bed and clasping her hands in her knees. "It's not like that, I just..."

"You just what?" Draco spat, glaring at her. "Come on, there's obviously something you want to say."

"I have a right to a social life, Draco!" she yelled, stamping her foot on the ground as she did so. After a moment of silence she spoke again, but her voice was softer and calmer this time. "We've been invited to a party tomorrow."

"Then we're going," said Draco, knowing full well he wanted to use the opportunity to show the world that Hermione was _his_ , though deep down he knew everyone already knew that, for they'd been married for twelve years now. Still, it didn't stop his fears and worries, however irrational they might be, and so he took every measure to keep them under control... by controlling Hermione without her knowledge.

"Don't you want to know whose it is?" Hermione asked, her face a flurry of confusion. Draco shook his head, but Hermione continued. "Ron and Lavender's fourth wedding anniversary."

Draco beamed. "Even better." He'd always loved it when he could flaunt his marriage in front of Ron. The fact that his wife had previously dated -- almost _married_ \-- the blundering idiot made his stomach contort for hours on end. "We'd better go to bed then," he smirked at her, "after all, we want to look like the perfect couple we are tomorrow, don't we?"

*

The suit Draco was wearing had been tailor made for him earlier that year, by one of the best Wizarding tailors there was. It was expensive, far too expensive for a bash by the Weasley's, but that was exactly why he had chosen it. Another chance to flaunt his _perfect_ life in front of the ginger git.

"Ready?" he asked Hermione as he checked himself in the mirror one last time.

"Yes, one second," said Hermione as she fastened a long, silver necklace around herself.

Draco stepped forward and placed his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and looking at her face through the mirror. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You aren't doing too badly yourself."

"Come on," said Draco. "We don't want to be late. Well, not too late, anyway. After all, we do want people to notice the handsome man and the amazing woman on his arm."

Hermione laughed. "All right then, I'll just grab my cardigan and meet you outside."

"Okay," he said, opening the front door and stepping out into the cool, night air of summer. Hermione soon joined him and grabbed his arm; they always side-Apparated, just so neither of them got lost if they weren't concentrating properly. That was more his problem, he knew, but he hated to admit it.

"Oh, the decorations are gorgeous," said Hermione once they'd arrived, looking at the balloons that donned the gate to the cottage.

"Quite." Draco thought they looked hideous, to be honest, and couldn't understand the Weasly's need to be in a tiny, cramped cottage. Hermione thought it was quaint and cute, and he hated it every time she went on about it. He couldn't see what was wrong their modern mansion. It had everything they'd ever need. Draco followed Hermione down the garden path, smirking at Hermione's careful attempts not to step on any of the flowers that were growing between the cracks. She knocked lightly, and as he caught up with her he placed his arm around her waist protectively.

"Hermione!" Weasley opened the door and beamed at her, only offering a curt nod to Draco. "Come in, everyone's here already."

"Yeah, well, Draco wanted to be fashionably late," laughed Hermione as Weasley shut the door behind them.

"What a surprise," Weasley smiled as he moved to take Hermione's cardigan.

"I am quite capable of taking off my _wife's_ cardigan, Weasley," Draco interrupted, pushing the ginger out of the way and placing Hermione's cardigan on the coat hooks. He ignored the fact Hermione looked slightly embarrassed as they were led into the living room. It was covered in people, none of whom paid them any attention. It certainly wasn't like his family parties, where they were made a massive fuss of.

"Hermione!"

Draco narrowed his eyes as Potter strode towards them and pulled Hermione into a bear hug. He let out a low growl and Potter eyed him cautiously. "Careful, Potter. That's my _wife_ you're manhandling." Oh how Draco loved to stress the fact that Hermione was his wife.

"Er, right," Potter said, stepping back awkwardly and placing his hands in his pockets. "Fancy a drink?"

"A Firewhiskey for me and Hermione'll have a white wine," said Draco sharply before Hermione had chance to say anything. Potter, being the noble one that he was, checked that was what Hermione wanted before he went to get it.

"Happy Anniversary," Hermione smiled at Weasley, and Draco felt his stomach start to churn. "I'm really pleased for you."

"Thanks," Ron replied. "Lavender says you're well. I think it's great that you're working together now."

Hermione nodded. "Indeed. Though I won't deny she's a handful," she chuckled.

"She can be," Ron smirked. "What you up to, these days, Malfoy?"

Draco met Weasley's eyes as he spoke. "Business is booming."

"Right. I heard you opened another Apothecary. How many is that now? A hundred?" Both Weasley and Hermione laughed, though she tried to hide it by coughing afterwards.

"I certainly did, and it's seven now," Draco said with annoyance, scowling at Weasley. Their tension was only broken by the arrival of Potter with the drinks. "About time," Draco muttered, snatching the tumbler out of Potter's hands.

Potter looked from Weasley to Draco and back again. "Is everything all right?"

"What could be wrong?" asked Draco, downing the Firewhiskey in one. "Go on, get us another, Potter."

"Um, no. I'm not the servant, Malfoy. Get your own, you lazy git," said Potter.

Draco glared at him and then indicated for Hermione to come with him to the drinks table, but she declined.

"I'm all right," Hermione smiled weakly. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Fine," said Draco through gritted teeth and stormed through the crowd to the other side of the room. As he poured himself another glass he stared intently at where Hermione was. She was stroking Weasley's arm and smiling proudly at Potter. _Whore_ , Draco thought, downing the drink he'd just poured in one. _She can't keep her hands off him_. Even though Draco knew alcohol elevated his insecurities and jealousy, he couldn't help but drink another two tumblers before making it over to them with a fresh one in his hand. "What's going on over here, then?"

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, turning around and seeing Draco's bloodshot eyes.

"Don't think I don't have eyes just because I'm across the room," he spat, taking a sip of the Firewhiskey in his hand.

Hermione looked at the drink and then back up to his eyes. "All right, I think you've had enough," she said, attempting to take the glass out of his hand, but he wouldn't let go of it.

"Enough of you being a _whore_ , yeah," Draco spat, and Weasley's eyes flashed with anger.

"Careful, Malfoy. I'm not above hitting scum like you," Weasley fumed, stepping in between him and Hermione.

Draco smirked. "I wouldn't speak to me like that, Weasley. You know how powerful the Malfoy name is."

"Fuck you," spat Weasley, clenching his fists. "Just don't speak to Hermione like that. Heck, don't speak to your _wife_ like that."

"It sounds even better coming out of your mouth, Weasley," sneered Draco, taking Hermione's arm and pulling her towards him.

"You're embarrassing me," Hermione hissed in his ear, smiling weakly at Weasley and Potter, who looked embarrassed for her. "Everyone's starting to look at us."

"If I'm so bloody embarrassing I guess I'd better go then," Draco snapped, dropping his glass on the floor and storming towards the exit. He didn't look back to see if Hermione was following, his anger was boiling too much for that. He just couldn't understand why she felt it was appropriate to touch other men, in public, in front of him. _Especially_ one she had previously gone out with.

As Draco slammed the cottage door behind him the cold air confronted him, but he found it refreshing and sat down on the bench outside to gather his bearings. With his vision blurred he didn't want to try and Apparate. Just as he was starting to think he could try it, Hermione came outside, looking surprised to see him.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked tentatively.

"Free country," he said calmly back to her.

"I can't believe you just did that, Draco. How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone!"

Draco sighed. "Give it a rest, would you? My heads banging."

"No, I will not give it a rest! And if your heads hurting so much you shouldn't have had that much to drink. You have no right to stop me having a social life, Draco." Hermione's voice was slightly raised, and she was stood with her arms tightly folded in front of her.

"I haven't; we're here, aren't we?"

"Oh, and what a wonderful night it's been," Hermione snorted. "You've ruined Ron and Lavender's party!"

"You only care so much because you're in love with him," snapped Draco, staring off into the night sky. If only his life were as peaceful as it looked.

"Oh god," moaned Hermione, "not this again. How many times do I have to tell you? I got over Ron well over a decade ago!"

Draco scoffed.

"We've been married twelve years, Draco. As much as it's hard for you to believe, and me at the moment with how you're acting, I _love_ you, and I fancy _you_."

"So you say," he replied, looking into her eyes. She looked sincere, yet sad at the same time. Inside Draco was cursing himself for feeling so jealous and insecure all the time, for ruining their relationship and all their nights out. "Look, fine. I'm sorry, yeah? I just --"

"I know," sighed Hermione, "you get jealous. But you've no need. Really," she tried to convince him, joining him on the bench and sliding her hand into his. "Besides, have you _seen_ Ron's new haircut? It's hideous!"

Draco snorted with laughter. "One has a point. Lavender's doing, I assume."

"Oh, yes," smiled Hermione. "She loves it. Look, are you all right now?"

Draco thought for a moment; if he could just keep his jealousy under wraps their relationship would probably be a lot better, and be the perfect one he was trying to portray it was. "Yeah. Do you want to go back in?"

"No," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Not tonight, but Harry's birthday is next week so you'll have a chance to redeem yourself then."

"I don't have to get him a gift, do I?" grinned Draco, tickling Hermione's neck and putting his arm around her, pulling her close. She laughed and shook her head.

"Look, if you want everyone to think we have this perfect relationship, then you're going to have to work a bit harder."

"I know," said Draco, his smile fading. "I'll be a good boy next week. For you."

Hermione looked apprehensive. "Promise?"

"Promise." Draco winked at her and stood up. "Now, can you help me Apparate back home? It's freezing but I don't trust myself to do it."

"Mmm, that's why you made up with me, is it?" Hermione laughed, placing her arm in his. "Is that all I am to you, Draco? Transportation?!"

"Oh, baby," Draco nuzzled her neck. "You are _so_ much more than that. You're a fantastic fuck, too." He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes, Apparating them both back home. He supposed it couldn't hurt to at least _try_ and suppress his jealousy. After all, he couldn't keep losing his control in public. He'd get a bad reputation, and he certainly couldn't afford that.

Yes, Potter's party would be the _perfect_ place to show off his truly _perfect_ relationship.


End file.
